


Interlude with cake

by vermicious_knid



Category: Shimotsuma Monogatari | Kamikaze Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermicious_knid/pseuds/vermicious_knid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene right after Ichigo hands over her coat to Momoko in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude with cake

 

Oh good heavens! It really was pouring down hard.

Momoko shivered, torn between running and walking. It was not elegant to sprint like this, was it? But walking made her colder, and she did not want to get sick. She stared down at the purple coat in her hands – could she wear it? It was... Jusco after all. The name filled her with the usual disgust. Momoko glanced around, and satisfied that nobody else was looking she reluctantly put it on, in order to shield herself from the rain. It was still warm.

The moment Ichigo gave it to her replayed in her head. Why? The gesture seemed familiar didn't it? Oh.

Was that not what gentlemen did when fair maidens shivered from cold winds and falling rain? They offered their coats to them. But that had not been Ichigos intention, she was sure. It had to have been a complete coincidence. Ichigo, the gentleman? She laughed. She was a yanki! She was the furthest from anything like that.

But then…

Hadn’t she rushed to her side when she fainted, back in the store? Hadn’t she? Without warning, the memory of it made her blush. It had been just like out of the French rococo novels, when the brave hero rushed to his lovers rescue. Momoko didn’t like this train of thought. It confused her. And she did not like to be confused, not at all.

The coat smelled like grease and metal, no roses or jasmine, not even soap. Unconsciously she tucked it further around herself and sighed, content.


End file.
